I've Been Changed
by Malbro King
Summary: Naruto tells Madea Sasuke tries to kill itachi again Madea sets off to try to change Itachi and sasuke Brothly relationship Shikamaru helps but hell breaks out.
1. Setting out

Madea: lord have mercy im tried as hell 

Naruto: well you know Madea you are old

Madea: what the hell did you say boy

Naruto: Nothing Madea

Madea: thats what i thought child you know i don't play that with any body i'll take my time to whup yo ass

Naruto: uh i heard Sasuke tried to kill his brother Itachi uchiha Beacuise he think he killed his brother i tired to help and help but he still in the darknees his heart and his life is on killing his brother

Madea: what the the hell that boy need a good whupping hm -walks out into kictch-

Naruto: MADEA!!!

Madea: i'll teach him a lesson and Naruto you yell one more time i'll tear yo ass up,these kids today no self control i swear.

* * *

Hero Momrole

(Tsunade,Jiraya,Madea)

Jiraya: ...

Tsunade: ...

Tsunade: it would be nice for madea to be here and orochimaru.

Jiraya: yeah well back to my researh

Tsunade: Pervert!

Jiraya: it for my book it not like i be auclly spieing on the grils just for fun i don't use my impracie jutsu any mor to be in the bath house with the grils any more so im a Super pervert

Tsunade: Sigh im going to the slots

Jiraya: ...

tsunade: ...

Jiraya: 51 years and still the same

Tsunade: yeah...

Madea: Hellur

Tsunade: hey Madea

Madea: nice to see yer

Jiraya: Nice to see you too how you been

Madea: im just gonna see sasuke Uchiha and Itachi uchiha to try and bring them togather because this whole got damn masscure gonna caause me to do drive by on im tellling you i will set it off up in there once i see him im not playing i don't need this purse i don't evan need my Kung fu not evan my white lotus.

jiraya: Madea you don't stand a 90 chance

Madea: what i ougt to punch you in yo face shut the hell up! Pervert

Tsunade: you look at grils in the bath house how is that not being a Pervert! Facts Madea is right

Jiraya: -Anime tears- who side are you on traitor should'nt you be at the offnce

Madea: Tsunade tsundae -pionts at her- -rasies hand up and down-

Tsunade: ...

Madea: pevert how come when you was surpose to be at the hokage tower on a mission i saw you at the bath house using you Impasrey jutsu and you went in and touch a women booty the gril did'nt notice

Jiraya: bottom

Madea: what?

Jiraya: bottom

Madea: thats what i said a "booty"

Tsunade: what i knew that was a shadow clone what Jiraya that was a important mission that casue our vilage a great deal

Madea: i told you he a Mega Pervert

jiraya: IM NOT A PERVERT!!!

Madea: wha wha oh how the hell is you hollwing at no no get back over here who the hell is you hollwing at boy who the hell is you HOLLWING AT!!! -runs threw trees-

Jiraya: -runs for life- -sprite fast-

tsunade: MADEA!!! NO DON"T KILL HIM

* * *

Marcellus house

(Naruto,Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: you know jiryaya is in the hospital from internal body injries from someone useing the Mastery level of kirate

Naruto: WHATT!!! that pervert was surpose to train me i wonder who can beat someone as strong as him

Shikamaru: trouble some im right here he has 2 years,3 months in the hospital,god im right here your such a drag

Naruto:-) sorry Shikamaru you just caught me of garud with that now what happened

Shikamaru: Madea --

Naruto: oh yeah she is the only one in the Universe how knows a great Advance skills of the White Lotus and the worlds greatest Kirate, Bok choy, Tai jutsu, Jin jutsu master and faster then the speed of light with that 1-10,000 ton chakra thing and...

Shikamaru: how come very time some body mentions Madea's name they have to say she a the worlds greatest master of other Martail arts and speed of light stuff tons and tons we all know the reason she one the of Sannin such a Drag jeez, what a drag that women needs to be put in the home

Naruto: she went to try and Change Itachi and Sasuke famliy realation ship

Shikamaru: That troublesome women is taking on more then she can chew trying to Change an Uchiha to much work im going to help as long im not giving any effort in to it.  
Naruto: ... OK !!!

* * *

Hokage Tower

3:25 pm (tsunade,Madea,Abu black ops 2)

Madea: hellur Tsunade i want to leave the vilage so i can infrotrait the vilage and Change the Uchiha brother relatioship but i have not seen sasuke yet sense that emo Basterd left to see that Pedfofile team mate of ours.

Tsunade: WHAT!!! ITACHI UCHIHA !!!

Madea: yes im gonna cuss him out and teach him a lesson

tsunade: alright but he won't take it lightly

Madea: what itachi going to do to me -open purse- -shows inside of pusre to tsunade-

Tsunade: -glismpe at 8 Magick spark guns- gasp (Me: a spark orb 3 X's as powerful then kikyos scarded arrow)

Madea: i want itachi to walk up on me like he will hit me! like he is gonna try to touch me!

Tsunade: okay good luck

Abu 1: exuse me Mother dear i mean Mable i heard your on you way to invultrait the Astsuki base let us acompany you

Abu 2: i promose you we won't be in the way

Madea: no,no no in not gonna kill him im gonna bring him and his brother togather but i might set it off up in there yo know those people be force ful so _Hell to the no_

Abu 1: lady hokage! please help her change her dession she may be in grave danger she going to b dealing with 10 s-rank crimanls and but

Tsunade: excuse you you dare disobay a order from a Sannin one after all the time the leadgnary 4 who have been away for 3 decades long enough to train to take on Pein himself i train hard and chakra tripled and Chakra summon would be in my fist in 2 seconds Medical Jutsu i would be healed with out using any of my helaing justsu for more then 3 second10 20 30 40 i would be back at 100 in 3 seconds with my healing jutsu by just wasiting 0.3 of my chakra Jiraya improved on the resanga created a new powerful jutsu the Muzo Resanga that can can destroy a whole montain and Madea the extact Universes Kung fu Master who in the world only alone Mastered 5 martaial art and Taijustsu better then Gai and Lee put togaher and great Massive chakra enough to send eoung and caltiulate how much to figure out she can weight herself 1 -10,000 tons Faster then the speed of the light leadnary 4 no the leadnary 3 it that traitor dos'nt desevrese to evan be alive let alone be a Sannin the Sannin of today make all 4 hokages look like Jounin _may the souls rest in peace_

Madea: WHOO YOU GRIL ON GRIL THAT IT!!!

Tsunade sudden out brust shocked the 2 Abu black p they both knew she was right about the "sannin of today" part but they could never imagine a Sannin surpassing a Hokage and there Sensai the 2 Abu knew Better then to go agaisnt Tsunade's word or _Madea's_ word defensly not Madea's words either. the two Abu just stood there spealess no words needed to be spoken they had goten the message a simple no would have been enough from the 5th Hokage but all that they did'nt need to hear they did'nt wnat to hear any more. so the 2 Abu just got on there knees and apolijized. and soon Disapered.

Shikamaru: -comes in- Lady hokage i would like to assaist Madea in here Journey to change the Uchiha relationship

Madea: ...

Tsunade: ...

Shikamaru: What did i do Trounble some -sigh-

Tsunade: did you the lecture i gave those other 2

Shikamaru: uh-yes but Madea is a Trouble women and she is taking on more thenn she can handle

Madea: keep on ya Lazy Bum keep on Bum you hope you won't end up missing one day head looking like a pineapple

Tsunade: -sincker-

Madea: tsunade you know why his head like that he never had a head be he stole from the fruit store and made his head a pineapple head it don't look like it but feel his face

Tsunade: -rumbs finger up and down- it feels roughs like a **Pineapple?**

Madea: see remember before you left you went to the friut store the owner saids somen stole 1 Pineapplae

Tsuande: why... -vizuizes memory- ohh yes i do that was you -pionts at shikamaru- -laughes-

Madea: heh heh heh see what i mean

Shikamaru: -sigh- trouble some can i just help

Madea: sure Pine hollow hehe heh heh heh

Tsunade: Madea -laughes- stop you gonna kill me from luaghter

Madea: alright boy you can come but don't steal any pineapples and get caught cause im not paying any fine or bailing you out heh heh heh heh well lets go

* * *

Training ground

(Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi)

Sasuke: **Itachi i will avenged our clan and kill you !**

Itachi: foolish little brother how many times must i tell you i did'nt kill them but

Sasuke:** enough **

Kakashi: Sauke! calm down -subdo Sasuke- he telling the truth

Sasuke: **get off of me i must KILL ITACHI I WILL AVENGE MY CLAN !!!!!!**

Kakashi: Itachi you should go back to your base qucikly i don't know how long i can keep him away!

Itachi: hn -telemports away-

Sasuke: NOOOOO!!!! Kakashi you traitor -Curse mark-

BATTLE

* * *

KAKASHI HP 60,000

V.S

SASUKE HP 80,000

Kakashi: (1,000 brids) 'Sasuke'

Sasuke: 8,383 (fire ball jutsu: Fire phenix jutsu)

Kakashi: 42,937 (Water stlye: water barrirer) 'kakashi'

Sasuke: (10,000 hawks) "Kakashi"

Kakashi: Immune (Water stlye: water dragon jutsu) "Sasuke"

Sasuke: 9,058 (Fire stlye: Fire erusion) "Kakashi"

Kakashi: 54,047 over kill 

* * *

AN: well there i said Chrismas break did i,i caught every bodies Charater di'nt i thank you Madea will easly stop sasuke in the next chapter i will review sometime today i guess soon i'll do "Madea's Sannin reuion" readers who read my stories should know why it's called that and why she's a sannin and Shikamaru did bring up a Good piont with thaty sence with him and Naruto and the things in Madea pusre are objectsthat are guns look like gun but shoot out yellow orbs that are 3 times more powerful then kikyo scrade arrows and she has a infante amout because there are no bullets in it but it goes about the same speed as a normal bullet so it like a furturama gun but greatly more Advance she has unlimited amount of those yellow orb thing so you do not want to mess with her evan some one with a mechena gun don't want to.

so please review


	2. Sasuke POV

Sasuke had been put into protective custody, and seal into a elite prison, locked away until madea can find an solution but wasn't working on it.

Marcellus- uh madea-sama shouldn't you be working on Sasuke-teme and Itachi-san brotherly relationship

Madea- -smacks marcellus head-

Marcellus- ow what did i do ?

Madea- watch yo Language !

Marcellus- teme that's not a cussing word

Madea- YES it is !

Marcellus- wha

Madea- boy if you don't stop talking bac to me i'll speak in a language you'll understand "tear tha ass up !"

Shikamaru- troublesome, Madea-san, Tsunade-san- OW

Madea- respect yo elders and Superior boy, say my name again

Shikamaru- Madea-san-

Madea- -smacks shikamaru head- say it again, and i dare you to say trouble some again or i'll show you how trouble some i can BE

Shikamaru- -sigh- Ma

Madea- what ! got something to say, can can i buy a vowel, a E ? or O, H,E,I,O U some times Y ? hm?

Shikamaru- ...

Madea- don't got all day now.

Shikamaru- madea-sama, Tsunade-sama gave you a mission so you have to complete it.

Madea- Hm oh that wonder-fer, kay lets go.

Marcellus- hey tell Naruto he better give me my 16 dollars or--

Shikamaru- yeah ya- shut up already,

Marcellus- i'll get it and i will bleep you UP !

Shikamaru and Madea were out the door heading to- well they were just scrolling out of the village going no where, Shikamaru was just following Madea, just spacing out by staring into the endless flooding clouds just floating endlessly into the wind, he didn't notice he was going no where until he bumped right into a tree. and fell onto the ground. And up when he heard a thunder like BOOM. he looked up to Madea, who towered over him with that sythinsied pistol of hers, i how couldn't she tower him she was over 8 feet tall.

Madea- get the hell up ! -puts pistol back in purse-

Shikamaru- 'trouble some' where are we goin any way ?

Madea- just be quiet and follow me !

After minutes and like hours later they reached there goal. A temple.

Madea- ...

Shikamaru- 'WTF, a temple what a waste of time,'

Madea- sasuke in there !

Sasuke- (muffled) what the hell who's there !

Madea- watch that language in there or i won't free ya now, even through i shouldn't white people nowadays huh think they need freedom when they in jail like, that jack ass Mizuki, i should just leave c'mon shikamaru. (A/N: no offense to white people who are Reading.but Madea say things like that at times)

Sasuke- (muffled) wait please im sorry. What is it you want

Madea- hm ohh i see now. Sasuke what do ya think of itachi.

Sasuke- ...

there came no sound then came growling and harsh immense chakra, shikamaru shivered at it Madea was unfazed by it.

Sasuke- HIM,(muffled) that bastard that back stabbing son of a bitch, heh the only thing i think is how i will some day Destroy him and rebuild my clan, only then my revenge will be complete then i will destroy his grave, sending it down with him to the fiery pits of hell !.

Shikamaru- sauske...

Madea- hm...

Sasuke- Itachi he betrayed the clan he killed them all i will never forgive what he took form me, my innocence (A/N: EW not that !, his nice side that what he took !) my happiness, my life will never be the same. I lost all i had, nothing but emptiness how can any one ever understand what i lost ! and and (muffled) i i just can't...

Madea- you is just selfeish your brother loves you and now you just making conlusions thinking you know every thing ! you don't know the ral story. tsk tsk you lost yo chance to free dom.

Sauske- ...

Madea,Shikamaru walk back to the village seeking itachi. Shikamaru was speechless confused and a little frighted. He just stood quiet since madea gave him some courage. Cause he would need it now when they meet itachi.

END of chapter 2


End file.
